Neji What Is It?
by Sayuri Rose K
Summary: A short lemon between Neji & Hinata after she asks 'What Is It' my lemon is really bad, but overall shortand to the point, much like me. Rated 'M' cuz of the lemon.


**I wrote this some time ago...I believe it was my Sophomore year of High School. Amazing how almost 3 years has flown by...**

**Thanks to ****WhyFightAnEclipseWhenThere'sJaz ****for beta-ing my story! :D**

There they were laying on the futon in Neji's room, naked as the day they were born. They ended up this way because of a question Hinata had asked earlier that day.

_Flashback_

_"Neji-nii-san, what is – is- it?" Fifteen year old Hinata asked._

_"What is what Hinata? I don't understand," Neji countered._

_Hinata blushed, then whispered in his ear, "What is sex?"_

_Neji's eyes widened. __How do you answer that kind of question to a fifteen year old?__ He thought. __Wow, this is going to be awkward._

_"Well, Hinata," Neji started. "Sex is when two people who love each other very much and, umm…complete each other physically. Uhh…do you understand that?"_

_"Yes. Umm…is there anyone you love?" Hinata asked out of curiosity._

_Neji paled, "Yes, I do love someone. I love her very much."_

_Hinata blushed, "Who is she? Do I know her?"_

_Her answer from Neji was a deep kiss. Her eyes widened, surprised it was her that he loved. __I can't believe that it's he who loves me,__ she thought. Neji pushed his tongue across her lips. __Oh, that feels good __she gasped. Neji took his chance and massaged her tongue with his, eliciting a moan from her. Hinata broke away._

_"Neji…if we do this…"_

_"I know Hinata. You'll be protected. I promise."_

_With that, he took off her shirt and she his. Neji pulled her in and kissed her again, his right hand cupping her breast. He could feel the erect nipple through her bra. __Wow she's already aroused. She must be liking this.__ He brought his lips off her mouth and went south, down her neck. He suckled her pulse point while massaging her breast through her bra._

_"This needs to come off," he said, taking off the offending object._

_He then set back to his task. He clamped his mouth over her erect nipple, suckling it like a baby would. She moaned and ground her pelvis to meet his. She felt a bulge in her lower abdomen and knew who that bulge was for. __That must be why he kissed me, and loves me too._

_"Neji," Hinata begged, panting. "Please put it into me."_

_"Are you sure Hinata?" Neji asked._

_She nodded. Neji guided her hands down to his belt buckle._

_"Go ahead, Hinata."_

_Hinata unbuckled the belt and unzipped the ninja shorts. She slid them down his muscular thighs and off completely. Bringing the boxers he wore down with the shorts._

_She hesitated when Neji tugged at her pants. He looked at her with pleading eyes. She melted and nodded. He immediately undid the button and yanked her underwear and pants off her legs. Hinata, who had been blushing a very bright red, closed her legs. She really was scared._

_"Hinata," Neji said soothingly. "There's nothing to be afraid of."_

_"Okay," she answered._

_She relaxed her legs and let the sensations take over. The first she felt was that of a fire starting at her core where Neji's fingers were slowly closing in on. The next thing she felt was a feeling she could probably never explain. What she felt was the feeling of being filled to completion._

_Neji was looking at Hinata's face so that he knew when to stop. When he saw nothing, she slowly pushed two of his long digits into her wet, hot core. __Oh how I would love to put my dick in there,__ he thought. He pumped his fingers in and out, eliciting delicious sounds from Hinata._

_"Neji…please," Hinata begged._

_Neji removed his fingers and licked them, finally getting a taste of the one he loved most. Then he propped himself on his elbows, positioned himself at Hinata's entrance and slowly entered her._

_Hinata groaned and then sighed._

_Neji took that as his signal to continue. He began going at a slow pace. Slow, long strokes in and out continued for sometime until, "Neji, please. FASTER!"_

_That was all he needed to hear as the fast, short strokes that, along with rubbing Hinata's clit, would bring her to an ecstasy she'd only dreamt about. She screamed._

_"Ah! NEJI!"_

_She arched her back and came, her walls clasping tightly to Neji's dick._

_Three strokes later, he came within her, grunting. As he came, he kissed her with a hot blazing passion and then collapsed beside her from exhaustion._

_"I love you Hinata," Neji panted._

_"I love you too, Neji," Hinata said with a yawn._

**Yeah, I know. This entire thing was close to four sides of paper in my notebook, written nearly 3 years ago. Yes I know...I am horrible at writing lemons**. **I DO NOT not have the experience to actually write them. If you know what I mean. *suggestive wink* :D**


End file.
